


Ode to @greased-axel

by sujurean



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Axel, Bruises, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Collars, Cumshot, Fanart, M/M, Nipple Piercings, apadravya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujurean/pseuds/sujurean
Summary: I took a page out of greased-axel's (on twitter) book and joined the NSFW fanart realm by debauching Axel.





	Ode to @greased-axel

**Author's Note:**

> 💕💕Please give this some love at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sujurean/status/1078071071457316865) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/359357)!!💕💕


End file.
